Vadim Markin II
Vadim Markin II is the vicious tyrant of Russia in the year 2567. The General Secretary of the Russian Veteran Party and the smartest general to ever live, he has since become the world's number one threat to peace. Genetically modified with the DNA of the first Meta-Human Vadim Markin, he is not only dangerous because of power, he is also dangerous in a hand-to-hand fight. Background Childhood & War Years Born as an experiment raised deep in Siberia, Vadim's embryo was injected with the DNA of the original Vadim Markin, along with various drugs designed to heighten his intelligence. While these worked, he was highly neglected by his parents, and grew into a cold and shut off person. When he turned seventeen he was force to join the Russian military to fight against the Italians, and to see how his experiment had gone. He quickly proved that not only were his Meta-Human abilities useful, but that he was one of the most capable minds in the Russian military. Despite his young age as the war went on, Vadim eventually became a general, and lead his forces to crush the Italian invasion. However, he idolized the fascist leader of Italy, Christophe Vegro, and soon adopted his ideology. Once the war was done, he led a coup of military men to overthrow the Russian government and establish the New Russian Republic. Information Appearance Vadim is a Caucasian man of average height and a lean body type. His eyes are glowing purple (originally blue) and his hair is white, both side effects of his experimentation. His attire usually consists of a Veteran Party Uniform with black gloves and dark combat boots. Themes * XXX * XXX * XXX Personality Vadim is a power-hungry and calculating tyrant, with few friends and an almost eternal list of enemies. He will crush anyone to reach his goals, no matter who they are. He is a fascist and as such believes himself to wield absolute power, and wishes to expand this power to all who would oppose him. Likes Power, War, Games of the Mind Dislikes Opponents, Being Challenged Hobbies Vadim is a car collector, though he never drives them himself. Abilities * Siberian Winter - Vadim's Meta-Human ability is shared with the original Vadim Markin, being able to freeze any physical, and to some extent, non-physical things. ** Time Freeze - Using his ability, Vadim is able to freeze time for a short period of time. ** Cold Immunity - Vadim is immune to all freezing temperatures, even insane temperatures that nothing could survive. * Target Tracking - Because of his training in the Russian Military, Vadim is an artist of assassination, being regarded one of the best in the world. ** Special Ops Mastery - From his training, Vadim received a massive amount of Special Operations Training. ** Weapon Proficiency - Along with Special Operations, Vadim is a master of almost all weapons, specializing in handguns and swords. Limitations * Vadim is extremely distrusting of others, preferring to do things with no help. * Vadim is an immense ego-maniac. Trivia * Vadim's DNA comes from the original Vadim Markin. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:Villainous Vulture Characters